


Hearts and Tartan

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: A glance in the display window of one of Soho's sex shops prompts a conversation about preferred underwear patterns.For the valentine’s prompt: hearts
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Hearts and Tartan

Crowley and Aziraphale strolled hand-in-hand down the pavement in Soho, on the way back to the shop after a lovely dinner. It was new, this casual touching between them that had become so commonplace since they’d confessed their love a couple of months ago and began a romantic relationship, but Aziraphale was enjoying it immensely. He could never get enough of the feel of Crowley’s skin, and missed the contact when they weren’t touching. Crowley seemed to feel the same. 

It was a cold evening, snow threatening from cloudy skies, and Crowley liked to complain about the chilly temperatures, but Aziraphale didn’t mind them. They gave him more of an excuse to touch his beloved, so he just smiled fondly at Crowley’s grousing. 

They were nearly back to the shop when they passed one of the numerous sex shops Soho boasted. Aziraphale barely even glanced at them anymore after so many years, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Crowley looking. He was surprised when the demon slowed, then stopped, looking in the window at the dummies dressed in lingerie and whatnot. 

“Dear?” Azirapahle asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine! Just looking.”

“Looking at what, exactly?”

Crowley shrugged. “They just caught my eye, is all.”

Aziraphale felt a prickle of insecurity. “Are you wishing to see someone dressed in garments like these? Some woman, perhaps?”

The demon scoffed and shook his head. “No, you daft bastard. I’ve no desire to see any human dressed in lingerie.”

He thought for a moment. Then he asked, tentatively, “Would you like to see _me_ dressed in lingerie like that?”

Crowley wouldn’t look at him and shook his head a little. “I’d never ask you to do that, angel,” he said, and Aziraphale had his answer.

He pursed his lips in thought, then decided to play along. “Quite right. I could never wear any of that frippery without looking utterly ridiculous, anyway.”

“Right,” Crowley muttered. 

“Well,” Aziraphale amended, “I suppose I _could_ wear the boxers there, with the kisses, but I’d feel rather silly.”

Crowley looked up sharply, his brows knitted a little. “What’s silly about them?”

“They’re covered in kisses, dear.”

“And?”

Aziraphale struggled to think of a response. “They’re just silly.”

“I don’t think they are,” Crowley responded, turning back to the display. “In fact, I own a pair.”

He felt his eyes widen in shock. “You do?”

“Yeah. Have done for a long while. They’re comfy.”

Aziraphale was not over his surprise. “You own underwear with designs on them?”

“Sure I do. I assume all of yours are tartan?” Aziraphale sputtered, and Crowley grinned, then he turned back to the display window. “Nearly all of my underwear have some pattern or something. The ones I’m wearing now have hearts all over them.”

“But… I’ve never seen them! Why haven’t I seen them?”

Crowley shrugged. “Usually, when we’re taking our clothes off, one or the other of us uses a miracle to get us both naked before we get that far. You know that.”

It was absolutely true. Their pattern was to start unbuttoning and removing clothes slowly, but at a certain point, one of them (usually Aziraphale) would snap his fingers to finish the job. It had seemed expedient. But now…

“Well I want to see them,” Aziraphale said firmly, squaring his shoulders resolutely.

“No,” Crowley replied simply, and started walking again, leading Aziraphale away.

Aziraphale was stunned. “Why not?”

“Because you said they were silly. It would be a mighty blow to my pride to strip down to my skivvies and have my lover laugh at me.”

“I won’t laugh, I promise.”

Crowley shot him a glance, then shook his head. “I don’t think so, angel.”

“Please,” Aziraphale wheedled. “The more I think about it, the more I believe they must be devastatingly sexy. What else could they be, worn by you?”

The demon didn’t look at him that time, and Aziraphale saw a muscle tic in his jaw. He tugged on his hand a little to get his attention, and Crowley turned towards him. Aziraphale gave him the look he knew Crowley couldn’t resist. He tried not to use the big eyes unless there was something he _really_ wanted, and found that he very much wanted to see Crowley in his heart-covered underpants.

Crowley sighed, defeated. “Oh, alright. I’ll show you. But you have to _promise_ not to laugh.”

Aziraphale made a show of crossing his heart with his free hand, smiling brightly at Crowley. “I promise. Thank you for trusting me with this. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Let’s get home, yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale agreed, and they quickened their steps towards home. Suddenly, Azirpahale was _very_ eager to get behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the illustrious Miele_Petite. Thank you, dear! I enjoy collaborating with you!  
> 


End file.
